pokemontellusfandomcom-20200215-history
Salandit
'''Salandit '''is a dual type Poison/Fire Pokémon. Female Slandit evolves into Salazzle at level 33. Male Salandit are not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Salandit is a small, black Pokémon resembling a salamander or lizard. Its body is dark gray with a black head and feet. Along its back and down its tail is an orange-red line. This marking splits into four short lines with round tips at the base of its tail. At the base of its neck are two short, flat spines, which create the impression of a mask or bandanna tied around its head. Its eyes are light purple with slit pupils and there are several tooth-like protrusions along its upper jaw. Each foot has four pointed toes. Salandit is found around volcanoes or arid environments. From the marking at the base of its tail, it can emit both a toxic gas and flames. The gas is created by burning body fluids and has a sweet odor that causes dizziness. However, Bug Pokémon are attracted to the scent and are common prey. The female can also release pheromones that attract males of all species, including humans. Additionally, these pheromones may cause opponents to be controlled by this Pokémon's will. Because of this, male Salandit offers its food to females, leaving it malnourished and unable to evolve. While it is not a powerful Pokémon, it is able to unbalance opponents with its cunning techniques. It does have difficulty with Spinda, since that Pokémon is already off balance. Native range Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon native to Albania Category:Pokémon native to Algeria Category:Pokémon native to Andorra Category:Pokémon native to Armenia Category:Pokémon native to Austria Category:Pokémon native to Azerbaijan Category:Pokémon native to Belarus Category:Pokémon native to Belgium Category:Pokémon native to Belize Category:Pokémon native to Bolivia Category:Pokémon native to Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Pokémon native to Brazil Category:Pokémon native to Bulgaria Category:Pokémon native to Canada Category:Pokémon native to China Category:Pokémon native to Colombia Category:Pokémon native to Costa Rica Category:Pokémon native to Croatia Category:Pokémon native to Czech Republic Category:Pokémon native to Denmark Category:Pokémon native to Ecuador Category:Pokémon native to El Salvador Category:Pokémon native to Estonia Category:Pokémon native to Finland Category:Pokémon native to France Category:Pokémon native to Georgia Category:Pokémon native to Germany Category:Pokémon native to Greece Category:Pokémon native to Guatemala Category:Pokémon native to Honduras Category:Pokémon native to Hungary Category:Pokémon native to Ireland Category:Pokémon native to Japan Category:Pokémon native to Kosovo Category:Pokémon native to Latvia Category:Pokémon native to Liechtenstein Category:Pokémon native to Lithuania Category:Pokémon native to Luxembourg Category:Pokémon native to Macedonia Category:Pokémon native to Mexico Category:Pokémon native to Moldova Category:Pokémon native to Montenegro Category:Pokémon native to Morocco Category:Pokémon native to Myanmar Category:Pokémon native to Netherlands Category:Pokémon native to Nicaragua Category:Pokémon native to North Korea Category:Pokémon native to Norway Category:Pokémon native to Panama Category:Pokémon native to Peru Category:Pokémon native to Portugal Category:Pokémon native to Russia Category:Pokémon native to Serbia Category:Pokémon native to Slovakia Category:Pokémon native to Slovenia Category:Pokémon native to South Korea Category:Pokémon native to Spain Category:Pokémon native to Sweden Category:Pokémon native to Switzerland Category:Pokémon native to Taiwan Category:Pokémon native to Tunisia Category:Pokémon native to Turkey Category:Pokémon native to Ukraine Category:Pokémon native to United Kingdom Category:Pokémon native to United States of America Category:Pokémon native to Vietnam